onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress D Kira
Tigress D. Kira, also known as "Death Angel Kira" and among the Marines known as "Kuroneko", is a sadistic and bloodthirsty pirate, who is feared by the Marines and pirates across the sea. She is the founder, captain and navigator of the Kira Pirates, a member of the Yonko and was once also a former Vice Admiral undercover. In the beginning her bounty was at https://onepiecefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Beli575,000,000 due to her crimes with betraying the Marines and murdering a World Noble making her part of The Worst Generation. She currently has a bounty of https://onepiecefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Beli1,975,000,000 beri. Appearance Kira is a slightly average height woman with brown almost tan skin with short messy black hair going to her shoulder blades with her bangs covering her intense seductive neon sky blue eyes; most of it covering her left eye. Kira also bares the Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand on her back that was replaced by her crew's jolly roger to hide the fact she was once a slave. Kira mainly has a habit of dressing in revealing clothes and would often not dress modestly only when she was a Vice Admiral but is a rarity she would dress modestly. In the pre-timeskip, she dresses in a purple crop top with ruffled sleeves showing off her cleavage, black skirt with skulls hanging from the hems and black boots. She also dons a short black and purple kimono coat that she wears open from time to time. While out on her own, she would wear a black cloak that conceals her identity. As a Vice Admiral, Kira wore a black button down floral crop top, black gloves, gray capris and black biker boots. She also wore a long white Marine jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape. In Alabasta, Kira wore a dancer's outfit that consisted of a black and purple halter top with a lilac shroud, and a long white skirt with the top part purple. In Lulusia Kingdom, Kira wore a seafoam green bikini top, her trademark black skirt with skulls hanging from the hems and black heeled sandals. After leaving Lulusia Kingdom, she wore an orange crop top, black pleated skirt and black laced high heel sandals. While at Water 7 and Enie Lobby, Kira wore a royal purple cleavage-revealing cropped blouse with sheer sleeves that hung past her shoulders, black pleated mini-skirt and her black biker boots. On Sabaody Archipelago, Kira wore a red and black shawl over her shoulders that covered the top half of her body on top of a black tank vest belly crop top showing off her cleavage and her navel, a maroon pleated mini skirt and black knotted strapped block heeled sandals. During the timeskip with her time with the Kid Pirates, one of Kira's outfits consisted of a dark red cropped tank with the Kid Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, black mini skirt and black biker boots. After the timeskip, in the Punk Hazard arc, Kira has grown taller and her hair now reaches past her shoulders almost touching her mid back. She maintains a slender figure and her breasts have a more large and rounded shape. Kira wears a cropped black jacket that she wears open, black mini skirt with skulls hanging from the hems, and black knee length biker boots. She also wears purple steampunk goggles on her head. In the Dressrosa Arc, Kira wore a neon blue bralette top with long black sheer sleeves, white frilled two layer skirt and white sandals. In the Zou Arc, Kira wore an orange cleavage revealing top, black shorts and her black biker boots and her hair was worn on a long ponytail with her bangs covering her eyes slightly. In the Whole Cake Island Arc, Kira wore a thigh length black dress with a white collar and knee length black boots. In the Wano Arc, Kira wore a short white and purple kimono and her hair was wore in a long ponytail being held up by a white ribbon. As a child, Kira once had long hair that she wore in two long ponytails but had cut her hair due to being ridiculed for it. Kira's outfit as a child consisted of a red tube top, black shorts and black knee length boots. Personality Kira is a cruel, intimidating, and merciless pirate with a thirst for blood, violence and revenge. Due to the life she suffered growing up, Kira became an anti-social person whom often keeps to herself and is usually the silent one who is very observant of her surroundings. Kira also developed severe trust issues making it hard to make friends or try to make alliances with other pirates (but has slowly opened up a bit when creating alliances). Because of this, Kira usually views herself as a lone wolf. Despite having a non-empathetic scowl look on her face, Kira is caring, helpful and loyal when it comes to her crew and her serious yet persevering personality always wins over people creating allies. She is known to be extremely flirtatious towards those she can manipulate to do her bidding mainly due to her beauty. As captain, she is highly intelligent and is very serious on her part but can be laid back on certain events. While in a laid-back mood, she is known to lounge on parts of the ship either out of boredom or when trying to nap. Though the youngest member of her crew, Kira acts very mature for her age though there are moments she would have tendencies to become pouty and have explosive tempers but knows the errors of her actions. When fighting, Kira always maintains a calm yet serious look on her face unless a certain event causes her to snap. At times, Kira is known to enter a state of bloodlust when fighting causing her to become psychotic and would often tortuously play with her victims until she kills them. Kira is also known to be highly reckless in certain situations mainly during confrontations with enemies. Due to the traumatic past from being a slave, Kira is known to be a sadist, enjoying the pain of those she kills or when inflicting pain on her enemies causing her to sardonically smile and laugh over the screams of pain. She often wears a psychotic smile on her face of pure insanity when killing her enemies showing how merciless she can be. Kira can be easily quick to anger if someone threatens her or her crew members, which can explain the number of casualties in her wake. Kira is known to be very confrontational and scary to deal with when angered. Kira can intimidate anyone who dares to start a fight with her causing those to wither before her menacing glare. After the timeskip, she still maintains her menacing demeanor but has a more calm and cool nature. Because of the events that happened to Kira when she was a victim of slavery, she has a strong hatred towards the World Government and those who have high authority. She views the World Nobles as scum and a disgrace to the human race. Relationships Crew Kira is known to have a loyal and trusting relationship with her crew. Lula, Kira's best friend from her childhood usually hangs around her and have a sisterly like relationship towards one another. Mavis, Fallon, Arrow, Tulip and the other crew members also have high respect for their captain and are extremely loyal to Kira. Allies Kid Pirates After the battle at Impel Down, Kira, who was badly wounded tried to find her ship so she can recover from her injuries. However, she collapsed onto the Kid Pirates ship where she passed out and was in a coma for nearly two months. Once she had woken up, Kira began to wonder where she actually was until she was confronted by crew. At first, Kira strongly distrusted the Kid Pirates but some time while recovering during the timeskip, she began to develop a mutual friendship and even formed an alliance with the crew. Eustass Captain Kid During her time with the Kid Pirates in the two year timeskip, at first, Kira had a strong distrust in Kid due to his snark personality and wanted nothing to do with him resulting in them getting into arguments constantly. As time went on, Kira began to develop a deep sense of respect for Kid to the point she develops a crush on Kid due to his view of the World Government and of the New World. Kira soon begins to harbor deep feelings for Kid when she discovered his dream of becoming the Pirate King. On occasion, Kira would playfully flirt with Kid but, at times, would often sarcastically make fun of him. She shares the same interest in weaponry along with telling each other their encounters with enemies and numbers of casualties. During the timeskip, Kira slowly begins to fall in love with him and her making fun of him has been brought down to a minimum. Of the members of the Kid Pirates, Kid is the only member whom she told about her past to showing she has full trust in him and is very comfortable talking about certain things with him. Kira also was trusting enough to give Kid her Vivre card as a way of keeping in touch whenever he needed her showing a deep sense of trust she has towards Kid. Straw Hat Pirates Kira is shown to have some respect for the Straw Hat crew and gets along with them, more particularly with Nami and Luffy. Kira would at times assist the Straw Hats on their journey after giving them her Vivre card to hold onto if they need her. Enemies Akainu Kira had a strong hatred for Akainu for many years but in the beginning she did not know anything about him. While in the Marines, she was sited as a prodigy and was looked to with high respect from Akainu and even brought Kira under his wing. However, during her time undercover, after Ace was killed by Akainu, Kira snapped and began attacking him until he revealed that he murdered her mother seconds after Kira was born, causing her to black out and go off on him in a mad rage. After the timeskip, Kira still vows to kill Akainu for killing her mother and to avenge her mother's death even if it meant her dying while doing so. Powers and Abilities Despite her size, Kira is a force to be reckon with in regards to her pure immeasurable strength. She is able to withstand severe blows to her body and can lift more than a ton with ease. Kira is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, able to defeat her opponents and keep up with them when fighting. She can handle being beaten down to the point of being extremely wounded and is able to fight back with her raw strength. Devil Fruit Kira is the consumer of the Mythical Zoan devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi Model:Angel. This grants her the power to become and use the powers of an angel. She is able to manipulate light to use as long or short range attacks with precise accuracy towards enemy ships or opponents. Kira also has the ability of flight which she uses when traveling or to protect her crew members. Her wings can grow to size to protect her from any serious damage. Kira can also use her powers to heal others but only uses it as an emergency. Kira is also capable of constructing any weapon from light; her most favourite is a dagger. Kira has two different forms she is able to unlock when her devil fruit powers are awaken. * In Kira's first form, she develops four angel wings, her eyes start glowing blue and a halo appears above her head. * In Kira's second form, better known as Seraphim, she develops six angel wings and her body is radiating in a strong heavenly light. The only main weakness of the fruit is darkness powers. Attacks * Impact: This attack is used when she absorbs light and aims it at anyone who stands in her way. * Divine Fist: This is Kira's signature move where she uses light manipulation on her fist to deliver a strong blast annihilating her enemies. * Divine Kick: Kira uses light manipulation on her foot to deliver a heavy blast on her enemies. * Divine Healing: '''Kira uses this ability to heal herself from grave wounds or injuries inflicted on her. * '''Divine Judgment: '''Kira uses her awaken Devil Fruit power to become an angel with four wings, a halo above her head and rains a barrage of light down on her enemies. Haki Kira is shown to have master all three forms of Haki. * '''Kenbunshoku Haki: Kira is able to sense the presence of anyone within miles from her and is able to dodge attacks with ease. Kira is known to predict the moves of her opponents looking into the future. This was first awaken when Kira was 5 years old besides her Haoshoku Haki. Kira is also able to sense the emotions of those around her and is able to emphasize with them despite her bloodthirsty personality. * Haoshoku Haki: Kira is able to dominate those around her with just one glare. This was first awaken when Kira was 5 years old. How she was able to awaken it is both a rarity and a mystery. Kira is also able to use this Haki when she was unconscious from her injuries when she collapsed on the Kid Pirates' ship. * '''Busoshoku Haki: '''Kira is able to harden her body with the combined abilities of her devil fruit to deliver a powerful blow. History Kira was born the daughter of a former Marine Admiral, Tigress D. Lucian, and Lily D. Mae, a late member of the Revolutionary Army. Mere seconds after Kira was born, her mother was killed by Akainu. Before he could harm the newborn Kira, he was stopped by Lucian who managed to take her away before escaping to meet up with Dragon. Feeling the pain of losing his wife and unable to handle raising Kira, Lucian dropped her off on Baterilla Island to be raised by Tia, a family friend of May. After living on the island for a few months, by the age of four, Kira was kidnapped and sold into slavery by the World Nobles. While enslaved, she tried numerous times to escape but is always shot down by tranquilizers and beaten for her insubordination. Kira was even subjected to cruelty in the hands of the World Nobles to the point Kira, at one point, wanted to end her own life. At the age of five, Kira came across the Hito Hito no Mi Model:Angel fruit that was held in a box by one of the World Nobles. Out of starvation, she accidentally ate the fruit granting her powers only to make her more valuable and suffered more abuse. During her time of slavery at the age of five, Kira obtain her bounty of 125,000,000 for killing a World Noble who kidnapped her and abused her. After killing her captor, Kira was able to escape thanks to her powers and was able to find refugee on Sabaody Archipelago where she was reunited with her father Lucian but was taken to Dawn Island to be reunited with Tia but then went to Foosha Village. There she was able to learn her powers and strive towards her dream to avenge her mother's death and become the next Pirate King. At 13, she enlisted in the Marines to find the man who murdered her mother while living a double life as a Pirate captain. When she became an Vice Admiral, Kira was viewed as a prodigy when joining the Marines that many of the other members even Akainu, himself, were highly impressed. Marineford/Impel Down Arc During the course of the arc of Ace's execution, Kira decided to join in viewing of Ace's execution wanting to do something to stop the execution until Monkey D. Luffy came in and freed Ace. After Ace's death, Kira began to cry over his death losing one of her closest childhood friends. During the war, Kira began to turn against the Marines and went as far as to almost successfully assassinating Akainu. This leading to a full blown fight between the two until Akainu revealed a revelation towards her that he was the one who killed her mother. Hearing the truth about her mother's death, Kira snapped and began to attack Akainu to the point of the fight lasted for four hours until the war ended and Kira narrowly was able to escape severely wounded. After the Paramount war, Kira went to find her crew only to collapse from her injuries onto a ship she believed was hers but turned out to be the Kid Pirates' ship where she passed out and was in a coma for two months. Trivia * If One Piece was set in the real world, Kira would be from Ireland. * Kira's favourite food is steamed pork buns and her least favourite food is deviled eggs. * Kira's favourite color is black while her least favourite color is pink. * In the event Kira would've been born a boy, he would've been named Loick. Untitled32-1.png|Kira Full body Untitled29.png|Kira (Pre-Timeskip)